mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfi
Alfi is a female denizen of the Silent Realm, formerly Edenia. She serves the corrupted God, Trayu. Personality Alfi is normally a quiet girl who addresses people in short sentences, usually telling someone not to interfere or that they're going to die. However, Alfi is a lot more outgoing towards Connor, becoming quite bubbly and cheerful. Story Original Timeline The Deadly Aliiance Alfi was once a denizen of Edenia, but was adbucted by one of Trayu's transformed minions and taken to the Silent Realm, where she was forcefully transformed into a denizen of that realm and enslaved with powerful magical wards that kept her mind shackled to Trayu's will. Her first assignment was to capture the Earthrealm warrior, Connor, who had previously defeated Quan Chi. When she approached him, he immediately recognised her as a minion of Trayu. While she asked Connor to return with her without resistance, she could not convince him to return with her. So they fought and she was handily defeated. She withdrew just before the attack of Raiden and his warriors. The Return of Onaga Alfi waited until the battle against Onaga was nearing its conclusion before returning to the scene. First she faced off against the still enslaved Sonya Blade and defeated her, but was defeated by Mileena shortly afterwards. She then came across a defeated and unconscious Connor. She attempted to abduct him, but was attacked and defeated by the renegade Tekunin cyber-ninja, Trak. She withdrew once again, referring to Connor as "My beloved Connor..." Battle of Armageddon It's unknown how it happend, but Alfimi joined the battle of Armageddon on the side of the Forces of Light, alongside her master Trayu. She personally killed Kintaro and Tanya before turning on and killing Trayu as well in order to convince Connor to leave the battle alongside her. However, she was struck down by Jade who perceived killing Trayu as her betraying the forces of light. Jade was slain by Connor shortly afterwards, Alfi dying in his arms. Alternate timeline Like Connor, Alfi shows up earlier, appearing briefly before Shao Kahn at the begining of the Outworld Tournament alongside another warrior of the Silent Realm, presumably to form an alliance with Outworld. Whatever was discussed seemed to please Quan Chi. She later reappears to save the defeated Cyrax from a killing blow from Connor. Though she initially requested Connor come to the Silent Realm with her peacefully, he refused and defeated her. She withdrew, reappearing after Kintaro and Mileena had successfully defeated Connor and captured him to request that she take him into custody after he had been interrogated in outworld. Endings *'Deadly Alliance (In the words of Raiden): '"Trayu had sent Alfi to retrieve the Earthrealm warrior, Connor, who had sided with the Deadly Alliance. What Trayu didn't know was that his wards had not fully enslaved Alfi. After destroying the Deadly Alliance, Alfi stole the amulet of Shinnok and consumed the many souls that belong to Shang Tsung and with them destroyed her former master. She chose to spend her days with Connor, content in her new existence..." *'Deception (In the words of Shujinko): '"Even I would never have guessed that Alfi would be the one to destroy Onaga. She struck down the dragon king where he stood and with his death rebelled against Trayu, claiming Outworld as her own. Inviting Connor to rule alongside her, they began a dynasty of rulers like no other to forever keep the forces of Evil in check." *'Armageddon (In the words of Argus): '"After defeating Blaze, the power of the firespawn flowed into Alfi. With this power, she immediately smote Trayu and stripped him of his status as god. She became the new god and of the Silent Realm alongside Connor and they ruled their realm together for many a millenia." *Mortal Kombat 9 (2011): "The violent death of Shao Kahn rattled Alfi's confused mind. She was freed from Trayu's will and became herself again. She joined forces with Connor, the warrior of Earthrealm, and Trak, a cyber-ninja, to attack the Silent Realm and free all from Trayu's evil before slaying the god himself. After the battle, the trio retreated to seclusion in Outworld, resurfacing only when a new evil threated the realms like the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok..." Category:Female characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Edenian